Bringing on the Heartache
by SnapesMistress06
Summary: This is about Draco Malfoy and how he's torn between a love that would be forbidden and a love that makes him feel just as complete. Will he make the right choice?
1. Day Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck who will be introduced later in the story.  
  
Day Dreaming  
  
"Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy!" Professor Snape bellowed. "Huh? What?" Malfoy asked realizing he was sitting in class all alone. "I believe the rest of your classmates have left, except for you. Mr. Malfoy, I would advise you to come out of your dream world and come back to earth." Professor Snape snapped. Then Malfoy ran out of class.  
  
This was the third week Draco had found himself daydreaming in class, what was worse was what he was dreaming about. Ever since the school year started, he found himself staring at Hermoine, drawing his attentions away from class and everything else. "She's just a silly mudblood, A Malfoy and a mudblood is ridiculous. But then our kids will be half mudbl." Malfoy caught himself, all of a sudden the thoughts of him and Hermoine together as a couple then having a family. "No, no, no, no." Malfoy said as hurried down the hall trying to rid his mind of the thoughts of Hermoine.  
  
He began running through the halls in such hurry, he bumps right into Hermoine and falls flat on his face, and his books are scattered across the floor. "Why don't you watch where your going, Malfoy?" Hermoine said while frantically trying to gather her books. "Sorry, Hermoine? It's my fault" Malfoy said apologetically. Malfoy scooped the up the rest of her books and said, "Look, I'll carry your books to class for you if you'd like." "No, why so you can drop them again, out of my way Draco." Then Hermoine hurries down the hall to Professor Lupen class. "What the bloody hell? Mudblood, Malfoy. Mudblood, Malfoy" Then he retires early since he had no more classes for the day.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Note: Look people this was just my first Fan Fic so go easy on it. I promise I am going somewhere with this. 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck who will be introduced later in the story.  
  
The Dream  
  
"Malfoy, I love you," said Hermoine.  
  
"Huh?" Malfoy said very, very, confused.  
  
"I've admired you from a distance for so long. I've been able to keep it hidden for this long but I don't think I can anymore." Hermoine says as she moves closer to Malfoy.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I've felt the same way, but my father wouldn't." Malfoy is quieted by Hermoine's kiss.  
  
: It becomes blurry:  
  
Hermoine awakes in a cold sweat. "Oh god! I think I like Malfoy," Hermoine paused briefly, " but it's Malfoy, the same guy who calls me Mudblood everyday." Then Hermoine remembered that in the hallway when they bumped into each other he hadn't called her that. He had called her by her name. Then she remembered how sweet it sounded coming from his lips. " No but its Malfoy." Hermoine is trying to talk herself out of it. Hermoine lays back down hoping to go back to sleep and forget about everything but she tossed and turned all night. How could someone who hates her so bad make her wish she were in his arms now?  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy had stayed up all night thinking about Hermoine. No matter how he tried to escape thinking about her, his thoughts of her were inescapable. He decided to get an early start before everyone else. He got dressed early and began to walk the campus while everyone else was asleep, but they'd be up before long. After walking for about an hour he realized it was for the best that, he didn't make more out if his thoughts than what they were.  
  
He was on his way to Professor Snape's class he was face to face with Hermoine. She obviously didn't sleep much because she had bags, big enough to carry her books in, under her eyes.  
  
" Morning Mudblood" Malfoy said in passing Hermoine.  
  
"Morning jacka**" Hermoine responded.  
  
"Ooh someone learned some new words, but I don't think mommy would approve of your language." Malfoy mocked.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for you s." Hermoine caught herself.  
  
"I guess I struck a nerve," Malfoy paused seeing Crab and Goyle walking towards him, "See you later, Mudblood." Although he had ruined her morning, some part of her still wanted him. Why she didn't know.  
  
Author's Notes: How do you like? Please be gentle leave you comments. If you think I should stop were I am not write anymore review " Just stop, the agony's too much". If you wanna see where I'm going with this then type "Shut Up and Type" 


	3. Potions and such

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
Potions and such  
  
"Welcome class, as we all know we will be starting our midterm projects but I've decided to allow you to complete the task in groups of two." Professor Snape began " of my choosing." The class moaned and groaned because they knew Snape had the oddest way of setting up groups. "Let's begin, when I say your name please go sit with you partner." He paused then began to read the list, " Harry and Ron, Hermoine and Lavender, Malfoy and T.C." Then he continued the list until everyone was paired up and seated with there designated partners. "Your assignments can be found in the folders, given to the leader of the two. Now please begin it's due Friday" Snape sneered at the class.  
  
"Well, were do we begin? You got the folder." T.C. inquired to Malfoy. "Umm. well I don't know, you take a look." Malfoy said passing the folder to T.C. Malfoy for the first time actually looked at T.C. She was the only girl Slytherin that came originally from America. She had emerald green eyes and a dark chocolate complexion accompanied by braids, that she had gotten in America before she came to England and came to Hogwarts. He remembered hearing that her eyes turned green from a transfiguration spell gone wrong. " Well I guess we should read the ingredients, then see what the potion's exact purpose is and what the dangers are then write a paper on it. This could take up some free time too." T.C. said just beginning to notice that Malfoy was looking at her as if he was studying her. "Hello, umm. let's start." They began to copy notes on their specified potion out of the textbook. It was time for class to end and Snape bellowed "Out of my sight". Everyone scurried out of sight but before T.C. exited the class Malfoy caught up with her, " We are a little behind everyone else, so do want to meet up in the library after my Quidditch practice?" Malfoy asked. " Sure, see you there." Then they parted ways. 


	4. The Library

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
The Library  
  
It was 7:30, Quidditch practice was finally over, and they began to work on their project. "So this potion is meant to undo the effects of a transfiguration spell. I think Snape is trying to tell me something" T.C. said wondering then let out a slight giggle. "I don't know why your eyes look fine the way they are." Malfoy complemented T.C. "Thanks. I think." T.C replied questionably. They heard the library doors open and glanced up to see Hermoine and Lavender walking in also with their hands filled with books. Malfoy's attentions were drawn away from the completion of the project to look at Hermoine. T.C. noticed Malfoy's staring and yelled, " Hermoine, can I borrow your attention for just a minute?" while eyeing Malfoy for a reaction. "Sure," Hermoine said as she walked towards the table. T.C. heard Malfoy, under his breath, says " Bloody Hell."  
  
"Umm. Hermoine, what exactly is Wolfsan? And where would you get it?" T.C. asked, already knowing the answer, and still eyeing Malfoy for a reaction.  
  
"You may have to ask Professor Snape, because I'm not sure." Hermoine answered.  
  
"Wow! A bright Mudblood like you, not knowing the answer. Why that's appalling." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"F*** off, Draco" Hermoine said before walking away.  
  
Draco eyed T.C. knowing she had did all this because she had seen him staring, but he didn't address it. Malfoy started reading again for the research portion of the project. They studied and copied notes. "Malfoy, it's 11:30, I think we can finish tomorrow." T.C. said as she let out a big yawn then continued, " I . uh. saw how awkward you were around Hermoine, sorry if it was because of me." He stopped her, "No it wasn't, don't worry about.uh will finish tomorrow." Then they hurried off to the Slytherin portrait and went their separate ways.  
  
Author's notes: Remember. REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. 


	5. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Class, you only this class period and any free time your willing to spare to finish your projects, so start working." Snape said before allowing the class to split into their appointed groups. Everyone had finally started working on the potions part of the project. "I'll add the Wolfsan and you can add the," T.C. paused, "Malfoy snap out of it" Malfoy was staring at Hermoine again. "Well add that," T.C. said as she pointed at the bat's essence. Malfoy poured a little too much and a giant puff of smoke bellowed out of the funnel. "Owe! Bloody Hell!" T.C. said because the smoke was burning her eyes, she ran out the room and went to the girls' bathroom to wash out her eyes. When finally her eyes stopped burning and looked up in the mirror and her hair had been changed into a dark brown color instead of the ebony black it was before, but her eyes were still emerald green as before. She came out of the bathroom, eyes still watery. When she walked out of the bathroom Malfoy was outside the bathroom waiting.  
  
"I am so sorry! It was an accident," He paused to look at T.C.'s newly colored hair.  
  
"It's alright, at least I didn't die or anything." T.C. said calmly.  
  
" Are you sure you're alright?" Malfoy inquired because T.C. had began walking like she was about to tumble over.  
  
"I think I need to go the nurse, I don't feel well" with that, T.C. tumbled to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"She was just a little dazed but she'll be alright. Just let her lie for a minute." said Madam Pompfry. "So let her rest and she'll be up in a minute. I need to go tend to Ms. Granger who was also injured by a miscalculation in ingredients." Then Madam Pompfry walked to the other side of the room.  
  
Malfoy nealed down by T.C. and expressed how very sorry he was, but he knew she couldn't hear him. He bent over he as if he were about to kiss her but then T.C. opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"Ok. How'd I get here?" T.C. looked very confused.  
  
"You fainted in the hall, long story, tell you" Malfoy stopped and kissed T.C. to her surprise.  
  
"What was that for?" T.C. asked bewildered.  
  
"To say sorry." Malfoy answered. Malfoy had forgotten that Hermoine was even in the room and when he remembered and looked over she was looking at them like she was betrayed or something, but they weren't a couple so why should she feel that way. After the nurse looked T.C. over one more time, she was free to leave.  
  
Author's notes: Feel free to review. 


	6. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
Alone  
  
"You're doing the potion, I'm not risking anything else changing color." T.C. said to Malfoy as she moved away as he poured the ingredients in the vial distraction free. "I told you nothing would happen this time." Malfoy said half laughing. "Sure. You say that until my hair turns purple." T.C. said moving a little further away. They finished the potion and submitted it to Snape for their B+, only because of that morning's incident.  
  
"Well since the project's done I guess I'll see you around." T.C. attempted to walk away, but was restrained by Malfoy. "T.C. Can I ask you something?" Malfoy asked. "Uh. sure" T.C. said timidly. "Will you.Will you." Malfoy stammered. " Will I what?" T.C. asked. Just then Malfoy met T.C. lip to lip, when their lips parted they noticed a gawking crowd around them. "Well I guess I'll see you later." Malfoy said before he left T.C. there weak kneed.  
  
* * *  
  
Malfoy had to go the library to drop of some books that he had checked out for the project. He had just walked into the library when he saw Hermoine seated with Harry, Ron, and their better halves. The only one without someone was Hermoine. He went to go check in his books, but before he could leave, he had to stop to talk to his "favorite group."  
  
"Mudblood, Potter, and Weasley, I wonder what the likelihood of me running into the geek group would be." Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"Shove it, jacka**" Hermoine said as if she had a hatred for him but what it really was, was misplaced affection.  
  
"Awe, did I hurt your feelings? Or are you just bitter because you have to sit there and read alone because your friends have someone and you don't" Malfoy said almost happily. With that said Hermoine got up and ran out of the library.  
  
"You jacka**" Harry said before raising his wand to Malfoy.  
  
"Don't get so touchy Potter, I'll happily leave your Mudblood alone." said Malfoy then he left.  
  
Once Malfoy left the library, he was hit with an unusual guilt. He heard Hermoine crying as she walked down the hall. He felt guilty, so he tried to catch up to her, but because of her head start his running came to no avail.  
  
Author's Notes: Want to know what happens next? Well you'll have to keep reading. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	7. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Hermoine writes in Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
Why do I allow him to walk all over me? I should hate him with every fiber of me but I don't. I couldn't more disagree with Harry and Ron. For some reason, I feel that without him I'm incomplete, like there's something missing. Maybe if I openly expressed my feelings for him I could get over this. There's a part of me that knows that if I tell him a huge burden will be lifted but another part of me says that it may be lifted but heavily replaced. I don't know what to do, and lately he has been really close to T.C. I don't particularly like her, there's something about her that is somewhat, hidden. Like she's hiding something. I've seen her power in class; she could destroy Hogwarts if she wanted to.  
  
With that, Hermoine goes to bed for she had a big day tomorrow. So she stuck her diary under her mattress and went to sleep. Although she was sleep, her mind was still flooded with thoughts of Malfoy.  
  
T.C. writes in Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
Oh My Gosh. Today was like the perfect day. I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. I know it's kinda out there but he's is so hot and he's a wonderful kisser. His kiss made me weak kneed and unable to process thoughts for at least 10 minutes. For some reason I'm getting these vibes that he and Hermoine have something going on, but like he said she's a Mudblood. She's always trying to be Miss Perfect. Well one day being Ms. Smarta** is gonna bite her in her a**. Well whatever, hopefully my friendship him will become more, but until then I'll have to wait. I think I'm going to join the dueling club that meets after classes. Lord knows I'm bound to be good at something.  
  
Then T.C. goes to sleep. She couldn't wait for the next day of school.  
  
Malfoy writes in Journal  
  
Journal,  
Well today had just been.out there. I thought I had genuine feelings for Hermoine, I was even thinking of allowing my feeling to surface, but now I'm confused. I think I like T.C. too. T.C. is everything. She powerful, cute, smart, Slytherin, and pure blood. Then Hermoine also has everything except being muggle born. I have so much in common with T.C. well I'm too tired now to think about this now.  
  
Then he went to sleep as well. Author's notes: Well how do you like the diary entries? Please be easy. If you like it type "Shut Up and type" or if you don't then type "The agony's too much." Or if you have idea's or suggestions then feel free to email me at earthsangel988@hotmail.com or just leave it in the reviews. 


	8. Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
"I don't have a class planned for today so feel free to have an open discussion or catch up on some work for your other classes." announced Professor Lupen before going into the back room to clean up. Malfoy decided to read up on dueling spells. "Draco?" a voice behind him asked. "Huh?" Malfoy said before turning around. He saw it was T.C. "Is this seat taken," T.C. paused, "Umm. cause Hermoine took my seat." "Sure go ahead, I'm just reading up on dueling spells." Malfoy said just as T.C. was pulling a book out of her bag. " I was too. I just checked this out of the library before class," T.C. said half-smiling then continued, "I'm gonna join the dueling club." "So am I," Malfoy said smiling. Then they were engrossed into a large conversation. " Have a nice weekend!" Professor Lupen announced. They didn't realize it was the end of the class period. They left class and went there separate ways.  
  
Malfoy was on his way to lunch when all his books spilled out of his hand and onto the floor. He looked down and a piece of paper had slid out of his book. He picked up the paper and began to read it to himself. " Draco, I've noticed you for so long. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt but I figure this is as opportune chance as any. So, meet me in front of the Gryffindor picture after classes? Signed you'll have to come to see." Malfoy looked around then continued to the lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
Like the letter, said Malfoy was in front of the Gryffindor house picture after classes. He waited and waited. Finally he saw Hermoine walking towards him, he thought she was she entering the picture, but she stopped right in front of him but before he could say anything. "Look, Malfoy. I know you don't like me but this has been bugging all year. I think I like you.wait let me retract that I don't think, I know." Hermoine started to blush. Malfoy was stunned he did the only thing his body was allowing him to do. He grabbed Hermoine and kissed her. Just as the kiss deepened, someone bellowed, " What the hell!" Malfoy let go of Hermoine to look up and see it was Ron and Harry and they didn't look too happy.  
  
Author's Notes: The ending to this one is kinda weird but still remember to review lightly. 


	9. BackFire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck.  
  
Backfire  
  
"Get away from him, Hermoine!" Ron said raising his wand at Malfoy.  
  
"What do you plan to do with that wand Weasley" Malfoy said finally noticing that Hermoine had stepped away from him.  
  
"Sicktorus Vamitrous" Ron recited.  
  
"Backfirius" a voice not far behind said. All of a sudden, Ron began to throw up uncontrollably.  
  
"What the?" Harry turned around confused.  
  
"Hello everyone, didn't notice I was here? Well I'm nothing after all. Right? Malfoy." T.C. not looking too happy.  
  
"T.C. how long have you been standing there?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Long enough and don't call me T.C. anymore. Just call me by my first name, Tori. God Dammit" she said just before she walked through the Slytherin threshold.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Malfoy said before leaving Hermoine there and ran after Tori.  
  
Ron had finally stopped throwing up. Harry and Ron just looked at Hemoine in disappointment and left her standing there. Hermoine left to her room engulfed in tears.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermoine writes in Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today totally backfired. I wrote Malfoy a letter and told him to meet me in front of the Gryffindor picture. Surprisingly he did, and he kissed me. He is a wonderful kisser. I felt like my legs weren't going to work. What if his kissing me was part of some sick game, but that kiss? I doubt it was. I think I've lost Harry and Ron. They looked extremely upset at me. What did I do? If I knew this would blow up in my face, I wouldn't have done it. Well I don't think my day could get any worst. Well while I'm sunk into the depths of disspair, I'm going to bed. My mind hurts.  
  
Tori writes in Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have no words to express what I feel right now. The hate I feel towards Hermoine right now is immeasurable. I knew something was going on between her and Draco. Fine, I give up she can have him. I am not gonna cry,::tear:: I know how I'm gonna fix this. I will not be bothered with feeling bad or stupid every time I see Malfoy and the b**** together. Over Out.  
  
Tori then took out an hourglass necklace that her mom had given her before she left. She then took a piece of paper and gave herself a small paper cut. She unleashed a few drops of blood into the hourglass and did a spell to heal the cut. She drops in 3 tears, allowed it to sit, and recited these words, " I'm tired of the pain, I'm tired of the emotion, I'm tired of love, it's a sickening notion, With a heart of stone an emotionless shell, Damn my emotions damn them to hell." After that, the hourglass began to glow a dark red and was filled with red sand.  
  
Malfoy writes in Journal  
  
Journal,  
I don't think my life could possibly get more screwed up. Tori hates me. Me leaving Hermoine to run after Tori didn't help my case any. I have officially screwed up. I think I may have lost any chance at getting either one of them.  
  
Ron writes in Journal  
  
Journal,  
All I can say is bloody hell? Hermoine kissing Malfoy. Has the world gone mad? I think I'm gonna puke. That was the most sickening thing I have ever seen! ::Gagging:: I don't want to think about this anymore I'm going to bed!  
  
Author's Notes: Remember Review Lightly. Thanks to Embyr81788 for her ideas for the entries. 


	10. The Day After

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck .  
  
The Day After  
  
Malfoy dragged out of bed and put on his cloths. He didn't even want to go anywhere or do anything. He decided to take a walk to the Quidditch field and sit there for most of the day. He sat there and looked at the sky hoping by the time he got back to school everything would have blown over. Finally, it got to hot outside so he went inside where he ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Malfoy, stay away from Hermoine, you jerk," Ron said sneering at Malfoy.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, you red head spineless." Malfoy was interrupted.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermoine asked popping out of the blue.  
  
"Sure." Malfoy said beginning to walk away with Hermoine.  
  
"We're not letting you go walk alone with Malfoy." yelled Harry.  
  
"It's not a principle of letting," said Hermoine hurrying down the hall.  
  
"Look, Hermoine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Malfoy began was silenced by Hermoine.  
  
" Whatever, I know you like T.C.," Hermoine paused, "Tori, whatever her name is. So you don't have to toy with me"  
  
"Look Hermoine, I do like T.C. but I still want you too. I don't know who to choose, but you're here now." Malfoy said lowering his head in an attempt to kiss Hermoine. She moved so he missed.  
  
"Well when you choose then we'll talk." Hermoine said walking away very quickly. 


	11. Tori

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck .  
  
Tori  
  
"Tori, Tori," Malfoy had started running down the hall trying to catch up to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Tori snapped as she turned around on her heels.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for." Malfoy started but was interrupted.  
  
"Let me guess.to apologize for leading me on. Why don't you go be with your mudblood." Tori said as she started to walk away again.  
  
"Wait," Malfoy yelled running up to her again "look I wasn't leading you on. I actually like you." Now Tori's attentions were his.  
  
"Right." Tori said toying with her new hourglass necklace.  
  
"Yes, I do. I just kind of have feelings for Hermoine too," said Malfoy as he tried to put his arms around Tori.  
  
"Get the hell off of me." Tori slapping Malfoy.  
  
"Fine. Look I'm sorry. Obviously you still care, you saved me yesterday" Malfoy pleaded.  
  
"You listen," Tori started when her hourglass ran out and the spell kicked in, then she fainted.  
* * *  
  
Tori woke up in Madam Pompfry's wing of the school. Tori kept hearing voices very faintly, "She just fainted, we were talking and then she collapsed." Tori got up and tried to stand but was halted by Madam Pompfry.  
  
"You bumped your head when you hit the floor. If it wasn't for Draco it may have caused more damage." Madam Pompfry said.  
  
"Well thank you Madam Pompfry, but I'll be leaving now." Tori said touching her neck for necklace but it was gone. "Madam Pompfry what happen to my necklace? I was wearing it when I collapsed." Tori began to look worried.  
  
"Honey that broke when you fell we had to throw it away." With that, Tori ran out of the room. "Oh My God! The spells gonna stop working in 24 hours if I don't have that necklace." Tori said to herself.  
  
"Tori, wait." Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Please leave me alone." Tori said now partially breaking into tears. Without the necklace or the spell, her emotions would run wild.  
  
Author's Notes: Just a reminder. The spell she casted was to stop all her emotions. To rid herself of all feelings. Without the necklace the spell won't work. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	12. Dueling Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck .  
  
Dueling Club  
  
Today was the first day of Dueling Club. Of course Professor Snape was the sponsor. "Today we will begin right away with our first duel. I see no reason to stop to teach you dueling spells when you should have done that on your own." Snape began "The first duel will be between," then Snape paused and looked around, "Tori and Malfoy." Tori and Malfoy took their places in the fighting area.  
  
"You may begin." Snape announced.  
  
"Stupefy" Tori recited.  
  
"Poli.." Malfoy started before he couldn't move at all.  
  
"I should of just let Ron finish that when he had the chance." Tori said grinning.  
  
"Someone take Malfoy to Madam Pompfry, Granger up here." Snape ordered. "Begin"  
  
Hermoine murmured something throwing Tori back into the wall.  
  
"Expelliarmus" said Tori finally regaining her footing, sending Hermoine's wand flying away from her.  
  
Tori had just began to raise her wand again, when she was sent spiraling into the wall. Tori and Hermoine both began to mutter the same incantation, "Engorgio" Both shot their wands and were thrown backwards off their feet into the wall. "That's enough before someone ends up in the infirmary." Snape yelled, "Everyone dismissed."  
  
* * *  
  
After Dueling Club was over Tori had to drop off her Dueling books she had checked out.  
  
"Hi Tori," a voice behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Tori said turning back on her heels.  
  
Author's Notes: Who was behind her? Well folks you'll have to check in the next chapter to find out. 


	13. Fred

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck .  
  
Fred  
  
"I saw your duel with Malfoy and Hermoine and you were good" Fred said complementing Tori.  
  
"Well, thanks." Tori said now attempting to continue to the library.  
  
"Can I say something?" Fred asked.  
  
"Uhh, sure," Tori said timidly.  
  
"Tori, well I've been kind of ," Fred paused, "Well, I kind of like you." After those few words past through his lips there was dead silence.  
  
"I have no idea what to say to that" Tori said shocked. She had never talked to or even given Fred a second look ever.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, I know I did kind of come on kind of strong," said Fred looking kind of bashful.  
  
"No, it's alright," Tori paused looking at Fred, "I'm just kind of shocked."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Dueling thing" Fred said backing away bashfully.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Tori smiled then went into the library.  
  
* * *  
  
Tori writes in Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
Fred Weasley. I would have never guessed he liked me. He's like a year or two ahead of me. He is kind of cute when you think about it. I doubt Malfoy will be bothering me anymore. I hope him and his mudblood live a happy prosperous life together. Well I'm going to sleep besides I ache all over, being slammed into a wall isn't too pleasant.  
  
Hermoine writes in Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
My back hurts, my head hurts, my arms hurt, I can barely move enough to write this entry. I think I should drop out of Dueling club if they put me against Tori again. I think if she had the chance, she'd kill me. I'm going to bed.  
  
Malfoy writes in Diary  
  
Journal,  
Tori hates me, I think if Snape wasn't there she probably would have done worst. Hermoine was in pain from what I heard. Too bad I missed it. 


	14. The Cloud's Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone in this story, so don't sue me. I have no money so there is nothing to gain from it. I only own T.C. TenEyck .  
  
The Cloud's Silver Lining  
  
Hermoine slowly rolled out of bed still in pain from the previous day. "Bloody Hell!" Hermoine exclaimed as fell out of bed and hit the floor. She got dressed very slowly to insure she didn't injure anything that wasn't already throbbing with pain. She wasn't two feet out of the Gryffindor threshold when she heard, footsteps coming closer behind her.  
  
"Hermoine! Slow up" yelled Malfoy.  
  
"Yes" Hermoine, said turning around then stopping to see it was Malfoy.  
  
"Hermoine," Malfoy started.  
  
"Save it, Draco," said Hermoine walking off.  
  
"Now you call me Draco" he said out of intrigue, but Hermoine continued to walk away.  
  
"Hermoine, I love you" Malfoy finished.  
  
"What!" Hermoine said stopping dead in her tracks and looking very confused.  
  
"You heard me," Malfoy said now pulling Hermoine closer to him.  
  
"Not again." Ron shrieked as he walked around the corner then raised his wand.  
  
Before Ron could do anything Hermoine yelled, "Expelliarmus" and Ron's wand was tossed far away from him and snapping it in half.  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron yelled picking up the broken pieces of his wand, " This is the second wand I've broken."  
  
"Well then you should keep your spells and incantations to yourself." Hermoine said scowling to Ron.  
  
"Fine, if you prefer that death eater over your friends then fine." Ron fumed and stormed off.  
  
"As you were saying Malfoy." Hermoine said turning to Malfoy completely forgetting about Ron.  
  
"I said I love you." Malfoy said as he bent and met Hermoine in a passionate kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fred! Fred!" Tori ran after him just as he was about to walk the dining hall.  
  
"Yea," he turned around to see it was Tori and began to blush a little.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tori asked.  
  
"Sure." He answered looking unsure.  
  
"Look, Fred, I was wondering if maybe we could go out on the next Hogsmeade trip," Tori said a bit shocked about how openly she asked him. Fred noticed how flustered she looked, "Sure" Fred said now becoming a shade of red that made his hair jealous. Tori with a leap of faith leaned in on Fred and kissed him. When they parted there was a brief interval of silence.  
  
"Fred, look I'm sorry." Tori said hoping she didn't just mess up any chance she had with him.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Fred said uneasy.  
  
With that, they kissed again. They talked a minute more then separated ways agreeing to meet up again at Hogsmeade the next day. In the dining hall, Tori sat with her usual set of friends and although she saw Hermoine sitting with Malfoy, it didn't bother her because she had someone and it definitely wasn't Malfoy and it never would be.  
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Where to go from here? Where to go from here? * Singing* I need to know------- * Hermoine has Draco. Yes, I know Fred is a OOC but hey I'm not JK Rowling. This is the ending of this story. A little abrupt? Yes but I will continue the story in the form of a sequel. Don't cry, but the next story will be a lil more on Tori but you'll enjoy it all the same. 


End file.
